


"I Won't Walk Away Without You."

by ChaoticLesbian



Series: Supergirl [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, LGBTQ Character, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, She-Ra S05E05 fight scene but supercorp, SuperCorp, Whump, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticLesbian/pseuds/ChaoticLesbian
Summary: A villain has kidnapped Lena but when Kara finds her, it's not the lena she knows and loves. She has to try and break lena from this evil trance while trying not to die in the process.I wanted to write that Catradora scene from S5 with Horde Prime Catra but as supercorp.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Supergirl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796131
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	"I Won't Walk Away Without You."

Kara stared at the girl in front of her, this wasn't Lena. Her once green eyes that held so much love for the hero were now red and filled with hatred. The kryptonite surrounding the room was at a level that made her human, making her unable to do much for the woman she loved.

"How do you like my latest work." McKinnon said from behind Kara, their voice filled with enjoyment. McKinnon had been a villain they had been tracking for months, a close associate of the Anti Monitor, determined to 'Sort out humanity'. Kara heart and mind were swarming with so many different feelings, Devastation, fear. Anger. So much anger at what the villain in front of her had done to her soulmate.

"What have you done to her!" Kara cried, trying to speed to Lena side but two guards wrapped her by the arms, holding her back.

"I remade her."

"Let. Her. Go." Kara snarled, her heat vision powering up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." McKinnon said with a smug grin on their face. Kara eyes quickly flittered over to where Lena had stepped forward. She spoke but it wasn't her. Her voice sounded different. Like it wasn't her talking, and maybe, maybe it wasn't.

"Join us Kara Zor-El." Kara's vision started to blur and her heart was slowly breaking.

"No, lena please."

"Lena was weak, I am strong. You can join us."

"Lets make a deal Miss Zor-El. I will return this human to you if, you give me supergirl." Kara considered agreeing but Her last conversation with Lena, her lena played in her mind.

* "𝘒𝘢𝘳𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦." 𝘓𝘦𝘯𝘢 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘒𝘢𝘳𝘢'𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦. 𝘒𝘢𝘳𝘢 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘷𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘦𝘺𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘓𝘦𝘯𝘢, 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦. 

"𝘐𝘧 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘔𝘤𝘒𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘮𝘦, 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘏𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘴 𝘚𝘶𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘗𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘈𝘯𝘵𝘪 𝘔𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘰𝘳, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯."

"𝘓𝘦𝘯𝘢-" 𝘒𝘢𝘳𝘢'𝘴 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘯. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵 o𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦.

"𝘗𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘋𝘢𝘯𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴."

"𝘐 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦." 𝘒𝘢𝘳𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥.

"𝘐 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦." 𝘓𝘦𝘯𝘢 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘒𝘢𝘳𝘢'𝘴.

"𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶."

"𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘰."*

"Never!"

"Then you leave me no choice." Their arm raised and the comm in her ear cackled and went out. Shit, she now had no communication with anyone at the DEO. Not that they could do much in her current position.

"You thought you could manipulate me? You are nothing but a false hero. Another kryptonian falling to my feet. The last daughter of krypton. One for the memory books don't you think." The guards that were holding her arms forced her onto her knees and McKinnon knelt down in front of her, grabbing her chin and making her face him.

"You failed."

They stood up and walked next to lena, their hand gripped her neck. The two guards let go of her arms but she felt powerless. Lena eyes flickered back to their normal green before going back to red and hate filled. Kara let out a small gasp. There was still some hope. The paragon of hope. Thats who she was and she wasn't giving up on Lena, not now, not ever.

"You two must have some catching up to do." McKinnon said slyly, moving their hand on Lenas neck to pat her on the head like some obedient animal. It made Kara seethe even more.

"I will leave you to it.Let me know when you're ready to agree to my deal." They walked away, their smile never leaving their face. Kara watched them leave before getting to her feet and facing Lena. There was stillness on both sides, neither knowing who would make the first move. Kara didn't want to fight Lena but the thing that was controlling her soulmates mind had other opinions. Her hatred for the kryptonian daughter radiated off her in waves. She moved so suddenly it caught Kara off guard. She landed blow after blow as if she were trying to erase Kara from existence. Maybe she was. This person, this thing wasn't Lena. After Lena managed to land multiple hits Kara got her into a hold.

"Lena please, you need to fight this. For me. For Alex. For our little baby girl at home waiting for her momma. Please Lena, fight this." Kara voice was broken beyond means and her heart was slowly splintering and shattering.

"I know you're still in there and I'm not going anywhere without you." Lena scratched her causing Kara's grip to loosen as she gritted her teeth. It was just enough for Lena to gain control and hold Kara in a lock. 

"Everything is fine. I'm happy here. I know who the real heros are. There is no need for you to suffer any more than you already have. All those deaths on your conscience, join me." Kara flipped her over her shoulder and pushed her to the other side of the platform. Lena just laughed and Kara cautiously walked over to her.

"Snap out of it Lena, please. I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't have that worry." Her icy tone sent chills through Kara's body. Lena ran at her and their fighting started again, each landing blows, neither getting anywhere. Kara shoved Lena off her and the younger woman stumbled backwards and neared the edge of the platform they had been fighting on.

"Lena!" Kara cried out. Lena looked backwards before turning to face Kara and laughing, taking a step towards the drop. Kara ran forward as she started to fall and managed to grab her wrists, pulling her back up and into Kara's arms. She held the woman close, terrified she wouldn't walk out of here with her. Kara let out a pained gasp as she felt Lena rake her nails painfully down her back.

"Oh Kara, how long will we drag this out for." Kara couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her face

"You hurt everyone close to you." Lena whispered in her ear before kneeing her in the stomach and grabbing the collar of her shirt. She dragged the blonde to the edge and dangled her off it. McKinnon started to speak through her.

"Before I remade her, she was oh so very afraid and she suffered greatly." Kara yelled and used her strength to shove lena back into some screens. Her eyes flickered again. She was back.

"Kara." She let out weakly. Her voice was filled with more terror than Kara had ever heard come out from a person and it broke her heart even more. Her eyes went again and she was gone.

"I'm not giving up on you Lena! It me and you, Always!"

"You're a fool. You cannot stop McKinnon or the Anti Monitor, they will reign control." Something clicked in the youngest Luthor, electricity from the damaged screens flickering around her, and she cried out in pain. Karas face was full of horror and she quickly pulled her girlfriend into a hug. She watched with wide eyes as the screens started to explode. Her breath caught in her throat and she launched herself and Lena away from the explosion. She landed on the floor with a grunt. Her ponytail had fallen out at some point and her hair laid in waves over her shoulders and across her face. Lena grunted and slowly opened her eyes.

"Lena!" Kara cried in relief.

"Get out of here Kara, he will kill you. You shouldn't have come for me. It's a trap. I've done so much bad, I don't matter."

"You matter to me!" Kara gently placed her hand on Lenas cheek and wiped the stray tears with her thumb. Lena smiled softly before her hand gripped Kara's wrist and they evil was back. Lena sat up and swiped Kara across the face, causing her to fall to the ground. She stood up and walked away from the hero and towards the ledge.

"Come on Lena! When have you ever stood behind someone! You can fight this! I know you can, I believe in you!" Kara screamed. Lena span around, a sad smile on her face.

"You're such an idiot." Kara laughed sadly.

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm going to take you home Lena." Lena looked up, tears rolling down her face.

"Promise?"

"I promise, I will Always bring you home." Kara held out her hand.

"Kara." Lena let out as a whisper before reaching to grab Kara's open hand. Before she could take it, her mind was overrun and she was pushed back as McKinnon took over.

"Really is a same, I liked this Vessel." McKinnon said through her before taking a step and letting Lenas body go limp as she fell into the darkness below.

"No!" Kara cried as she ran to the edge and without hesitation threw herself after her girlfriend. 

She opened her eyes slowly, her body aching. She looked over and gasped. She tried to get to her feet but her body betrayed her and she fell onto her stomach. The blonde slowly dragged her body over to Lenas.

"Lena?" She asked, staring at the younger woman face for any sign she was okay.

"It's okay, I got you." She whispered, lifting her body onto her lap.

"I'm here." Lena started ti breathe but it was weak and uneven. Kara brought her head to her shoulder to cradle her close. Her tears rolling down her face. She'd never felt this pain before. 

"You're going to be okay, we will get you out of here." Kara buried her head into the crook of Lenas neck as guards approached McKinnon trailing behind them.

"It didn't have to be like this. Are you ready to co operate." he asked smugly. Kara took a deep breath before gently placing holding Lenas body in one arm. She knew what was about to happen, she'd only heard it through kryptonian legends but some part of her knew it was real. According to Kryptonian folklaw, if your soulmate is in immediate danger and needs protection you gain an energy that can make you more powerful than most species combined. Kara opened her eyes, they glowed a bright blue and McKinnon and his guards took a step back.

"Whats happening?"

Kara slowly stood up, her whole body now glowing. She took one last loving look at lena before putting her on her shoulder. She stared at McKinnon and shot her arm out, a warm golden blast shot from her hand, knocking them all down. Each guard that ran at her she punched or blasted out of the way. Soon they were all writhing at her feet.

"You mess with my girlfriend, you play with fire." She said as she walked away from the mess. A rumble was heard outside and she picked up the pace.

"Holy Crap-" She heard a familiar voice mumble and sure enough, Sara and the Legends stood outside the waverer, the door already open for their arrival. Ava and Sara helped guide them through to the medbay, the couple equally concerned for the pair. 

Kara sat in the Medway, her extra power had worn off but she didn't care, all that mattered was lena was alive. After placing her on a bed, Gideon managed to get rid of the thing that caused McKinnon to take over Lena, now it was the waiting game for when she eventually awoke.

"I'm going to marry you one day. That's a promise. I've never loved someone more than I loved you. I always knew we were soulmates but today proved it. Lori is waiting at home for her momma. She's incredibly smart for a 3 year old but I guess she gets that from you." Kara rambled on, her hand never leaving Lenas.

It was a few hours before Lena fianlly started to stir and Kara felt her whole body relax.

"Kara?" Lena mumbled weakly.

"I'm here baby, I'm here" Lena pulled her in for a kiss. They'd kissed so many times before but this felt different, this was a unspoken promise. 'I'm never leaving, I'm here with you and I will love you Always.' Neither ever intended to break that promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed, Stay safe #BLM


End file.
